The Mistress and the Orphan
by ArabellaLayevskaya
Summary: Anna's an heiress who practically gets what she wants and Jeanne was an orphan who grew up in a simple environment, the two moved to Tokyo for their own reasons. Jeanne has feelings towards Tao Ren, son of the ruthless Tao family and Anna fell in love with Yoh, who turned out to be her fiancee's brother! This my look like your typical love story but this is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader, this is my 2nd fic, I deleted my first Fic because I feel like I wasn't that good (I have bad reviews). Please be nice to me because I'm not that good in this kind of field but I do enjoy writing.

Warning: Anna's a bit wild and flirty in this story, but I'm still trying to keep her character. And I'm shipping RenX Jeanne, I would also like to apologize to Hao fans out there! I looove Hao but I want him to be this sexy villain in my fic!

I do not own Shaman King

Anna's an heiress who practically gets what she wants and Jeanne was an orphan who grew up in a simple environment, the two moved to Tokyo for their own reasons. Jeanne has feelings towards Tao Ren, son of the ruthless Tao family and Anna fell in love with Yoh, who turned out to be her fiancee's brother!  
>This my look like your typical love story but this is only the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was one of those mornings where Anna wakes up with the sound of raindrops falling on the ground, they are blessings indeed, and she loves the rain. It gives a peaceful ambiance in the lonely manor. "Good morning, Anna," a voice greeted her, "Morning…" she lazily replied at the pink-haired girl. Anna stood up slowly and reluctantly went to the dining room to grab breakfast, she decided to prepare coffee with milk and sugar. She placed the things that she needed in a small wooden tray and slowly went to the tea room.

"It's been 16 years….and now it's time to leave this place, I'm not sure what to feel…" she thought as she drank a cup of sweet coffee. After finishing two cups of coffee, she chose to pack up her important stuffs on her trip to Tokyo, all the people in the manor were lined up to say their good-byes to the young mistress. Anna hopped on the car and waved her hand good-bye as she slowly watched the manor slowly disappear from the road. She then broke down and wiped the tears forming in her eyes, Tamao gave her a box of tissue. "Why do I have to leave?" Anna looked at her, "It's part of growing up," she gave her a smile. "You'll get through this,"

Anna nodded silently then stared at the window of the car, she finally calmed down and fell asleep. The whole ride was long and silent, after hours of travelling, the car honked its way to a huge gate. "What the…" Anna squinted her eyes, revealing a palace in front of her. The car roamed around a fountain, lighted brightly with yellow and came to halt at the door, a butler opened it and said, "Welcome, Mistress Anna,"

Anna stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards the door, "Kami, help me," she took a step on the palace. The palace was painted in white with intricate decorations from Europe, the floor was made out of shiny marble. Anna walked on a huge staircase as Tamao showed her the bedroom. Upon entering, she gasped at the sight of the big queen sized bed with fluffy pillows on it, she can also see a sofa and a small table facing the fire place. "Your walk-in closet is at the right and your bathroom is at the left," Tamao informed, "Okay," was the only thing that Anna answered. She immediately went to bed due to the tiring trip.

The next morning, Anna was sitting on the tub while humming a tune, someone suddenly knocked. "Yes?" Anna groaned,  
>"Mistress Anna, the Taos are inviting you for lunch,"<br>"And what will I gain from that?"  
>"Mistress Jun wants to see you,"<br>"Good, as long as she is there…" she smiled to herself. Jun Tao was one of Anna's close friends and she's happy that Jun was thoughtful enough since she's still adjusting to her new environment.

Anna wore a dress with a white sleeveless top and pastel pink skirt with vintage floral prints that reaches under her knees, she used a gold belt and placed it on her waist. Lastly she took her favourite white shades and white flats. "Done," she smiled and took her purse, the venue was only an hour away from the palace, and the car stopped in a huge building that was obviously owned by the Taos. The guards opened the doors with Jun waving at the blonde, Anna ran to Jun and gave her a hug, and said "I missed you!" the Chinese girl said. "Me too…" Anna replied.

Anna and Jun went to the elevator, until it reached the 88th floor of the building, which was also the roof top. It has a good view of the city, Anna took a look around the area until Jun placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "You're just in time to start the party," Jun led her to the venue where there are fair amount of guests in the area, the sun has the right amount of brightness so that the guests can enjoy the beautiful day. The place is full of flowers, pastries and salads, "Tch, typical tea party…" Anna whispered to Jun. "My parents are hosting and we have to behave," Jun smiled. "At least there's cream puffs," Anna said and took a bite. Jun's brother was in the corner of the room drinking a bottle of milk, "If it isn't Tao Ren?" Anna sat beside him, the boy stared at her with a smirk on his face. Anna's relationship with Ren is quite odd, they're too intimate to be called friends but they don't consider themselves lovers, "How's your studies?" she asked.  
>"Mhm…same as always," he placed his hands on her thigh, "You've become prettier," his lips touching her ear, Anna shivered, then Ren nuzzled on her neck to inhale her scent. Anna resisted the urge to moan and pushed him a little, "So Jun's dating Pai Long?" she pointed Jun and her boyfriend, "Yeah….he seems alright…"<br>They stared at the couple chatting happily with the guests. Anna rolled her eyes saying, "Cheesy shit…." Ren nodded. The two had one thing in common: They never believed in true love, they both have bitter experiences when it comes to that specific subject.

"Hey, there's a club nearby and I want you to meet my friends," he slid the tickets beside her, "As long as I have a companion," she took it but continued staring at him. "You can bring your friends, the hell I care!" he smirked. "Fine," she leaned closer, "See ya tonight," she smiled and slowly brushed her fingers on his crotch. "Damn you, Kyoyama…" he gritted his teeth from the sudden contact, she stood up and blew a kiss to the Chinese boy and went to Jun.

Anna reached home and took a quick rest then decided to call Jeanne, a gentle and conservative girl who grew up with the nuns in France, she met Anna in Paris while doing charity work. "Hello, Sister Jeanne," she smirked, "Anna!" she blushed,

"Anyways, are you free…tonight?" she asked,  
>"Uhm yeah…"<br>"Would you mind if I invite you to a friend's party?"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Reader, this is my 2nd fic, I deleted my first Fic because I feel like I wasn't that good (I have bad reviews). Please be nice to me because I'm not that good in this kind of field but I do enjoy writing.

Warning: Anna's a bit wild and flirty in this story, but I'm still trying to keep her character. And I'm shipping RenX Jeanne, I would also like to apologize to Hao fans out there! I looove Hao but I want him to be this sexy villain in my fic!

I do not own Shaman King

Anna's an heiress who practically gets what she wants and Jeanne was an orphan who grew up in a simple environment, the two moved to Tokyo for their own reasons. Jeanne has feelings towards Tao Ren, son of the ruthless Tao family and Anna fell in love with Yoh, who turned out to be her fiancee's brother!  
>This my look like your typical love story but this is only the beginning.<br>_

Chapter 2

Jeanne came early to Anna's place, she's wearing a white dress that doesn't show much skin but hugs her beautiful curves. Anna's wearing a black sleeveless crop top paired with black high-waist pants that goes together with her 3-inch heels. The two girls went to the said place and showed their tickets to the guards, "Tao!" Anna called Ren who's chatting with the boys. Ren again has that smirk curled his finger to come near them, "Are you sure he's your friend?" Jeanne poked Anna, "Yeah," Anna faced Jeanne then scowled at her. "Eh?" Jeanne titled her head to the side, Anna pulled the clothing on Jeanne's bust to expose her cleavage, "What are you doing?" Jeanne panicked. "Help you find a boyfriend tonight?" she grinned and pulled Jeanne towards Ren. "We meet again, Kyoyama," his smirked at her, "Please be nice tonight Tao, you're scaring my friend," she pulled Jeanne on her side. Ren's face softened and stared at the angel in front of her.

"Good evening…" Jeanne bowed slightly revealing more of her cleavage, Ren's face turned crimson as Anna tried to hold back a smirk, "No need to be shy," he said, then took the maiden's hand and kissed it. Jeanne was now shaking, "You can't keep the ladies all to yourself," a man with chocolate brown hair grinned at them.  
>"Girls, these are my boys: Yoh, Horo and Lyserg,"<p>

Seeing Yoh's attraction to Anna, Ren pushed Yoh in front of her, "The fuck is your problem, Tao?" Anna glared. "Please, Anna… calm down…" Jeanne cautiously looked around, "Don't worry, I'll treat you a few drinks, Anna!" Yoh gave her a smile.  
>Anna raised her brow then sighed, "Fine…" she then pushed Ren in front of Jeanne, "You take care of Jeanne, Tao! I'll kill you if you hurt her!" and with that she walked to the bar followed by Yoh. The Chinese man grabbed the maiden by the waist to keep their balance, Jeanne found herself staring at those golden orbs.<p>

Anna and Yoh sat by the bar, "So what drink do you want?" Yoh smiled at her, "I don't drink," she replied.  
>"I'm surprised, since you have that fiery attitude,"<br>"You can't judge a book by its cover,"  
>"Gomen ne…" he rubbed her back, Anna bit her lip, ignoring the fact that Yoh's hand almost touched her butt.<br>"Tell me about yourself, Yoh," she turned to him, "Well…I like to work out, eat, and sleep!" he answered. "And…?" Anna was waiting for more, "That's all I guess….How about you?"

Anna starts to think of what she should answer, "I live in Kyoto, but I travel to Tokyo on weekends to visit the Taos. I do like being alone or maybe observing people, I also don't have that much friends," Yoh nodded with interest. Anna gave him a doubting look, "Why are you so curious? When there's nothing interesting about me," she crossed her arms. "You want adventure, right?" Yoh asked her, "Yes…how did you know?" Anna blinked, "Well I was just guessing," Yoh rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"But I know that I'm adventurous…" she leaned closer as her lips touched his ear, "In bed…" She crashed her lips against his and starts to make out with him.<p>

Ren and Jeanne were staying in a lounge a where there's no noise and people,  
>"So why are you staying here in Japan?" he drank a glass of milk. "This is where the nuns assigned me to do charity work," she answered.<br>"Why are you staying in Japan?" Jeanne then asked, "To extend the Tao empire," he smirked.

Jeanne froze, he was indeed attractive after seeing his cat-like eyes with his sexy smirk, wait….did she just mentioned the word "sexy?" She immediately looked away and hid the redness on her cheeks. "What's wrong, Jeanne?" he gave a concern look, "Nothing…"  
>"You sure?"<br>To avoid further embarrassment, Jeanne took a napkin and wiped the Tao's lips, "You have milk on your lips," she smiled. Ren looked at her intently, the two ended up staring at each other. "He's staring right through me…as if…he's undressing me," she thought not wanting to look away from his lustful gaze.

For the first time in his life he never met someone so pure and gentle, "She would definitely be a great mother," he murmured, "You're saying something?" Ren snapped out of his thoughts after hearing her voice.  
>"I just thought you're…b-beautiful…." he avoided her gaze as his cheeks became tinted with red. "You're…beautiful too…" she replied back<br>"Hm?"  
>"You have beautiful eyes…" she caressed his face gently.<br>"Okay now, show's over!" Anna clapped her hands slowly, Ren scowled in return then Jeanne stood up and gave a curtsy to the Chinese man. "Thank you for the lovely time, Mr. Ren Tao," she kissed his cheek and slid a card in his pocket, she joined Anna to the exit.

Someone wrapped an arm around Ren, "Yoh?" the boy gave him a disbelieving look seeing his friend in a mess, "I made out with Anna!" he grinned, "Well, but she slapped me on the cheek when I accidentally touched her boobs!" he pouted.  
>"That is very Anna-like…" Ren turned to Yoh,<br>"And surprisingly, you're staring at girl's eyes instead of her boobs!" Yoh teased.  
>"Tch, whatever!" then the two sat down and ordered drinks. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Dear Reader!  
>I would like to apologize for the late upload of my latest chapter (due to tests)<br>I'm looking forward in writing this story with the support of my readers and friends!  
>Enjoy<p>

Please be nice to me *bows*

Warning: Anna's a bit wild and flirty in this story, but I'm still trying to keep her character. And I'm shipping RenX Jeanne, I would also like to apologize to Hao fans out there! I looove Hao but I want him to be this sexy villain in my fic!

I do not own Shaman King

Anna's an heiress who practically gets what she wants and Jeanne was an orphan who grew up in a simple environment, the two moved to Tokyo for their own reasons. Jeanne has feelings towards Tao Ren, son of the ruthless Tao family and Anna fell in love with Yoh, who turned out to be her fiancee's brother!  
>This my look like your typical love story but this is only the beginning. <p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Anna and Jeanne settled on their seats inside the living room on the west wing of the palace, "So…" Anna looked at Jeanne, "He's nice…." Jeanne replied with a blush. "And sexy?" Anna teased, "Y-Yeah…" Jeanne nodded.  
>"How about Yoh?" Jeanne asked, "I'm going on a date with Yoh tomorrow," she stood up and walked to the exit. "Your room is on the east wing of the palace, next to mine," Jeanne thanked Anna and went to her room to prepare for bed,<br>"Ren…" she sighed dreamily but shook her head. Was it infatuation or love?  
>She kneeled in front of the bed and did the sign of the cross, "Oh Lord, tell me what is this that I'm feeling? I've only met him a couple of hours ago but why does he feel so warm? Lord, I'm confused…but please guide me and show me the way to the path of righteousness."<p>

She was distracted when her phone rang, she stood up and took the phone, "Hello?"  
>"Jeanne?" Ren asked, "Yes, good evening, Mr. Tao Ren," her pitch went higher.<br>"I would like to…take you out for lunch,"  
>"Sure,"<br>"Great, thanks uhm…see ya tomorrow"  
>"Good night…" Jeanne put the phone down and covered her mouth as she tried to control herself from squealing. On the other line, Tao Ren couldn't contain his smirk.<p>

The 2 ladies woke up early and talked about their plans for today, Anna went to a park that is a bit far from home. "Anna!" Yoh waved his hand, "Good morning" the blonde greeted back. Yoh took her hand and gently pulled her, "Where are you taking me?" Anna stepped back, "Trust me on this Anna…" he caressed her cheek. "O-Okay," Anna looked away, Yoh grinned and took her nearby the river full of cherry trees in full bloom.

Anna ran around the area, "This is amazing, Yoh! Thank you!" she then smiled. Yoh's eyes widened, "Did she just smiled?" he asked himself but shrugged it off. He then sat on a mat where food is displayed, Anna took a seat in front of him. "Thank you for the food!" she bowed slightly. The two quietly ate their snacks, Yoh then broke the silence, "So what do you want to do in the future?"  
>"I don't….I'm still trying to find my purpose," she said with a bored tone. "I'm sure you'll find it on the way…" he looked at her. "How about you, Yoh?" Anna asked but didn't looked at him, "I would like to have an orange farm! Because I love oranges!" he grinned.<p>

Anna only nodded and resisted the urge to comment, she raised a question "Are you a virgin?" she leaned closer. "Well…." it was indeed too sudden for him, of course he won't let his pride down for a girl, Yoh gave a chaste kiss on the lips and ran behind the tree. Anna's face was red from anger and embarrassment, she pulled him by the collar and was about to slap Yoh but was interrupted by a samurai.  
>"WTF?" was all Anna could think of, "Greetings, I'm Amidamaru, Master Yoh's body guard," he bowed down.<p>

Anna pushed Yoh away, "Hey there!" Yoh grinned at him. "Master Yoh, we're late for the meeting, Lady Keiko is worried!" Amidamaru gave a worried look, "It's fine, Yoh, family first!" Anna pat his back. "I'll send you home first!" he took her hand before Anna could say no.

DING DONG!

Jeanne was running down the huge staircase, "Oh my, I shouldn't be so nervous about this!" she thought. Marco, Jeanne's guardian opened the door where Ren appeared, "Good morning," he gave a slight smile. "Mister Ren, it's great to see you," she gave a genuine smile, Marco raised a brow and said, "Mistress Jeanne, you are expected to be here before dark, are we clear?" the French girl nodded and joined Ren in his car.

"Tell me, why this car capable of only having two passenger seats?" she looked at him with curiosity, "It is made for the two of us," he pulled her seatbelt and securely locked it. Jeanne looked away to hide her crimson cheeks, Ren drove quietly and gave occasional stares at Jeanne, the girl felt bothered (in a good way) under his stare. She liked the attention with no words expressed at all, she wanted him to watch her, "No…" her inner voice told her but her heart and her body didn't listen. She daydreamed of the things that he CAN do to her, "How does it feel like to kiss someone" she wondered.

The car stopped as Jeanne returned to reality, "We're here," Ren unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped outside his car. Jeanne followed him and stopped on her tracks, "Are you sure this is the place?" Ren placed his hand on her back, "Yes, I bought this old haunted mansion for our date…Don't worry we've renovated the area,"  
>Jeanne gave a blank stare, his heart beat sped up he knew his plan was a bad idea.<br>"That is so cool! You're a genius Ren! I've always wanted to have a date in such a dark place!" she jumped happily. He gave a sigh of relief, "Well then, shall we, Mademoiselle?"

The duo went to the lobby where a staircase, doors and furniture were displayed, they went to the dining room where French cuisine was cooked and served at the table. "Oh my, you don't need to put much effort on this!" her eyes widened, "Only for you," he kissed her hand. The couple sat on the table and started eating, it was quiet too but no words are needed to make it an enjoyable experience. 

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 3 <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Reader,  
>Sorry for slow updates!<br>I do not own Shaman King

Anna's an heiress who practically gets what she wants and Jeanne was an orphan who grew up in a simple environment, the two moved to Tokyo for their own reasons. Jeanne has feelings towards Tao Ren, son of the ruthless Tao family and Anna fell in love with Yoh, who turned out to be her fiancee's brother!  
>This my look like your typical love story but this is only the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ren poured wine on the glass and gave it to Jeanne, "Thank you," she took a sip, the couple were now on the balcony of the small ballroom. "This is wonderful, Ren, I wish I could live here…" she stared at the lake, "You can have this place," he smiled.  
>"A-Are you sure?"<br>"Yes, but I have conditions," he pulled her inside, "What conditions?" her cheeks got hot from excitement. "You shall obey my orders starting from today up until tomorrow," he smirked, "I have a bad feeling about this," she said shakily. "Trust me….You will love it," he whispered.

Jeanne nodded and closed her eyes, "Dance with me," he took her and slowly made small steps, "I didn't know you can dance," she teased. "I was trained," he defended, Jeanne wrapped her leg around his waist, Ren slid his hand seductively on her leg, "How naughty and alluring," he commented. He twirled her around and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

Ren gave a trail of kisses on her neck, Jeanne froze and shivered. "Uhm…I…"she stuttered, "Shh…" he sucked her porcelain skin and left marks on her neck. "Ahh…" she moaned softly, "Of course, I'm not like those guys…" he gently let her go, "I'm glad…" she sighed. "We have to go, you don't want your guard to worry," he reached his hand for her.

At the palace, Anna was tapping her fingers impatiently, "Where the fuck is that princess?" she took her second bite of truffles. Marco was staring quietly at the grandfather clock, sounds of clicking heels came nearer, and the silver-haired was panting heavily. "Mistress Jeanne, what took you so long?" Marco asked, "There was a traffic on the main road," she informed. "Oh…but I'm glad you came back safely, my lady," he bowed, Jeanne nodded.

"Well young lady we have an invitation for tonight!" Anna waved the envelopes, "Another party?" Jeanne sat beside Anna at the counter, "Yes, the Asakura Family are hosting a party to strengthen their ties with the Tao Family," Anna informed.  
>Jeanne gasped, "Asakura? Yoh is an Asakura?" she blinked. "Yes, who knew I'm one lucky bitch?" Anna smiled.<br>"The party will be held tonight," the French maiden said, "I know but it's already five!" Anna groaned, "Tammy dear, please take our kimonos," Jeanne stood up. "I guess I better prepare too," Anna sighed.

Guests gathered inside the Asakura Palace as Yoh was looking for his brother, he decided to check his brother's room, "Hao?" Yoh knocked the door and opened it slowly. "Hello, otoutou," Hao smirked, "Uhm, we have a party so I suggest you prepare," he smiled. "Okay…" Hao replied. "And by the way, please behave, the Taos are coming," Yoh added and shut the door, "Tch…" Hao punched his pillow.  
>Inside the ballroom, Anna and Jeanne quietly sat on their chairs and stared quietly at each other, "This is getting awkward," Anna cut the silence. Jeanne nodded, "Hey!" Yoh approached the two, "Good evening," the two girls greeted. "Do you need anything?" Yoh asked, "We're good," Anna replied, "Excuse me, Master Yoh, the Taos are here," Amidamaru whispered. "Well then, keep yourselves comfortable, ladies!" he waved good-bye.<p>

Suddenly the crowd grew quiet, "What just happened?" Anna whispered to Jeanne, the silver-haired girl stared in awe upon seeing Tao Ren standing with his family. On the other side of the room is where the Asakuras stands to greet the family, "Ren!" Yoh placed his hand on his shoulder, "You're not a guest here anymore, you're a family now!" he announced. Ren's grandfather gave a hearty laugh, "It's seems that my son is blessed with a good friend and a second family!" Ren's mother sniffed. "Well then, I would like to make a toast for both of our family's relationship!" Mikihisa Asakura raised his wineglass. The crowd raised their glass.

The guests were almost finished with their dinner, Yoh went beside Anna, "Hey, Anna, I want you to meet my family!" Anna was pulled out of her chair and was forced to walk to Yoh's family. "Mom! Dad! This is Anna Kyoyama," he proudly presented her, "Good evening," she gave a low bow.  
>"Anna, this is my mom Keiko and my Dad Miki!"<br>"Kyoyama, you say?" Yoh's grandma, Kino, interrupted them. Anna stared at the old woman in front of her, "Kino-sama!" Anna bowed again. "Anna! My favourite apprentice! Still beautiful as ever!" she gave the blonde girl a hug.  
>"EH?!" the family were in shock.<p>

"She was very cute and nice when she was young," she pat Anna's shoulder, "I do miss those tutorials during the afternoons!" she smiled. "It looks like the family already met my grandson's fiancée!" Yohmei (Yoh's grandfather) said. "Yes, Anna Kyoyama is Hao's soon-to-be wife!" he announced as Hao stepped beside his grandfather wearing a smirk on his face. He does look like Yoh but in a more mature way, "Nice too meet you," he took her hand and kissed it.

Anna was literally trembling in confusion, "Anna…" Jeanne said, Yoh couldn't find a way to react too. "My dear guests, I would like to present a couple who will tie two families together and create more legends like the Asakuras!" Yohmei raised the couple's hands.  
>"No…" Anna thought as she looked at the crowd, Hao was looking at her intently. Jeanne worriedly gave Ren a questioned look, Ren too couldn't answer her question. "This is not good..." <p>

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 4<br>What do you think? (R&R!)


End file.
